Normal is Overrated
by WhiteWishxDarkSoul
Summary: Murdock's sleepless nights lead him to meet a girl who seemed to be nonchalant to his craziness. Everything seemed fine until Murdock took her home. The girl may not be as nonchalant as she seems... what will be the role of the girl to him and the rest of the team? read to find out more
1. sleepless nights

**A/N: ok this is my first fanfic for A****-****team. I'm a big fan of fanfiction and recently become a fan of A****-****team both old (series) and new (movie). well, here i am writing a fanfic and i have mixed the old and new, but ill probably get some more details from the new with the feel i guess of the series. enjoy and thanks for reading. BTW comments are very much welcomed, thanks.**

Chapter 1: sleepless nights

" Just shoot me please..." Murdock asked through the covers and pillows of his bed. Face eyed him warily, Face stopped rummaging the closet of his friend.

" What was that Murdock?" he asked, the conman didn't really get what the pilot said. The pilot said something but the pillow and mattress, which he was laying face down on reduced it to an understandable mumble.

" Buddy are you alright?" Face asked full of concern for the man. the pilot winced , 'when was he ever alright?' he thought. Murdock turned to his side not facing Face.

" Fine just peachy!" he said with a faint hint of annoyance. he tired his best not to let it slip through but it did and he hoped Face didn't noticed.

" Ok, if you say so" Face said trying to sound nonchalant but he tainted it with a little worry tone. unknowingly to Murdock Face heard the annoyance in Murdock's words, no weird accent, no nothing and that made him worry. Face went out of Murdock's room and tried to talk to Hannibal about the pilot.

Hannibal was sitting on the couch in the living room of a small house that Face managed to scam. the colonel was reading today's news paper. Face approached him and sat down on the sofa across the coffee table. The small house served as their home and headquarters for the time being. it was a small house but it was cozy enough, they had their own rooms and the house was furnished enough to make it look like a house not a just a temporary settlement.

" Hannibal, i'm concerned with Murdock" he said while flipping through the channels. The colonel lowered the paper he was reading.

" Why? What's wrong with Murdock?" Hannibal asked. B.A came in with ordered out food and some supplies.

" I'm not sure, he's acting strange.." Face thought, then B.A stopped putting the supplies away and

gave him a Murdock-is-always-acting-weird-look " Well, stranger." he added.

" Did he tell you why?" Hannibal asked, his husky voice was now marred with concern.

" No" the conman answered with some frustration.

" What is that crazy ass fool up to?" B.A said after putting the supplies away. they were silent for a moment, thinking what is the best course of action especially in this situation where in they don't know what exactly is happening. they can patch up wounds, as a ranger they had those skills, but none of them had the skills on how to deal with Murdock right now. And they're mentally kicking their self for being useless for their friend. but they're not giving up quite easily.

" We'll just keep an eye on him and do the best we can to help him." Hannibal said returning to reading his news paper. the two mumbled their agreement, they set up lunch and called for their pilot. Murdock responded slowly much to his taste. he just looked at Face for few moments then he stood up and followed him, then they ate in silence. Murdock can feel their eyes on him, it doesn't help that the voices around him was taunting him.

they don't like you.

why would they? you're nuts

they wouldn't want you...

no one will...

Murdock clutched his fork until his knuckles was white, ' Shut up! just SHUT UP!' he mentally yelled in his head he clamped his mouth shut so his voice wouldn't betray him in letting the words slip. Hannibal noticed the internal tension in his pilot, but he decided not to put him on the spot so he decided ask a trivial question, just to divert the attention of the pilot.

" How do you find Chinese food Murdock?" the colonel asked glancing a little bit towards the captain, his voice gentle. Murdock was abruptly pulled out from his little internal battle that he flinched when their CO addressed him directly. the team didn't liked the fact that Murdock is becoming jumpy, but they tried to hide their worried glances to the clinically insane pilot.

" Its fine bossman. but i think its nothing compare to my cooking" Murdock smiled but the expression didn't quite reached his eyes. but his little remarked somehow released some of the worry three men felt.

" don't be cocky you fool!" B.A remarked, while Faceman and Hannibal chuckled. it worked better than Murdock hoped, they weren't that worried anymore. if he keep this up maybe they wouldn't notice that the place was suddenly so crowded with dark creatures lurking around. he would have to deal with them later, he wouldn't let them near his team.

the whole day passed like a blur. Bosco was putting much attention to his van, more attention than a normal person would give to an inanimate object. Hannibal just read the paper and smoked his cigar all day while faceman was gone to do some of his business and he didn't return until nightfall with some food. Murdock just spend all his time in his room, he didn't want his team to see him fight off the dark shadows that kept following him, he told them to go away but they wouldn't listen. they taunted him, they told him to do things that he doesnt understand. not that he wants to, he didn't want to listen to them, he didn't want to know what their talking about. but try with all his might to ignore them they're annoying the hell out of him, they begin screaming everytime murdocks finds a comfortable spot.

After dinner Murdock watch some of the late night movie marathons, he sat at he edge of the couch he squeezed him self in the corner of the couch, hugging his knees to his body not really paying attention to what he was watching. Face sat next to him, smiling at him but Murdock could see the worry in his eyes.

" hey buddy, whatcha watchin' ?" he asked, Murdock stared for amoment before answering

" Uhm... the swamp monster, i think." he said vaugely, ' i guess Hannibal sent him on the assignment to watch me' Murdock thought. the conman eyed the pilot but turned to the black and white women screaming in the T.V. they watched the movie quietly, then suddenly Murdock stood up and stomped to the bathroom, all the while Face was keeping an eye on him, he decided to give the pilot some space and didn't follow him to the bathroom.

inside the bathroom Murdock grew more restless, he just wants to sleep but the voices wont let him. He didn't want Facey to see him breakdown, but the voices are driving him against the wall. he saw the edge of the white sink, an idea came to him. It could look like an accident, then it'll be over he'll surely be knocked out. bashing his head against the sink will sure hurt, he braced himself. 'this will hurt!' he thought, he took a step forward but he froze.

"damn!" he cursed under his breath, he cant do it. why of all time his instinct for self preservation was at full blast?! frustrated, he treaded out of the bathroom and went back to the living room, where face was still watching the swamp monster movie. Murdock glanced at his best friend, he didn't have the heart to watch movies anymore, in other situations he'll be thrilled to have the blond tanned conman watch movies with but right now is not a good idea.

" I'm going to hit the hey now faceman." he mustered all the chirpiness he can put in his voice and tried to smile. Face turned to him and smiled.

" yeah sure, goodnight H.M." he smiled once more and turned back to the T.V . Murdock dragged his feet to his room.

Murdock has been tossing and turning on his bed for quite some time now. He sighed and just turned to hi side looking at the wall.

no one would want you..

you're crazy...

you're alone..

he tried his best to ignore the voices but its getting hard and its really rattling his chains.. he kept telling himself that they are not real, but his having ahard time to believe it.

your team will be fed up with you eventually.

its just a matter of time , they cast you aside..

they'll lock you up again in the VA hospital

"No! thats not true' he metally yelled, he cursed under his breath. he's very thankful that Face manage to scam a house where they have separate room. this will be harder o hide if he has a roommate and he didn't want to burden his friends more.

do you really think all of these are real?

you're still at the VA hospital.

all of these are not real..

you're going to wake up in a padded cell...

Murdock felt something yanks his arm he quickly sat up to fight his assailant but he found him self alone in his room. He ran his hand through his brown hair. laid back on the bed, his body begs for sleep but his mid wouldn't let him. he didn't find the confinement of the four walls of his room bothered him.

" yes , thats probably it." he muttered to the voices "what i need is an open space." and an idea came to his mind. Murdock took his blanket and a pillow and carefully walked out of his room. Face and the others were already sleeping. Face retreated to his own room after 30 minutes Murdock said good night. Murdock went out of the house and climbed up the roof. he spread the blanket over the roof, and up his pillow the night sky was blanketed with dark clouds but it didn't bothered murdock. he laid down on the roof gazing at the dark sky.

after a few moments murdock heard a creak, he sat up, there wasn't even a breeze let alone a wind that can cause the creaking sound. Murdock heart was beating frantically, he scouted the surroundings nothing was on sight. then the wind blew and with it came an awful sound.

you cant hide from us Murdock!

the voice wailed, then Murdocks eye grew wide when he saw dark figure climbing up the roof. their cawed hand were reaching for him, their red eyes showed hunger. Murdock quickly got up and climbed down the roof as fast and as quite as he can. when he finally reached the front door he unlocked it with the key he brought with him, of course despite all he still has his ranger instincts and he will not leave the base open for any intruders to come in. once he was inside he locked the front door, backed away as those creatures abused the poor door. But he knew he cant stay in the house. he'll them directly /to his team and he wont have that. he went to the kitchen and went trough the door that lead to the garage. he tripped but he manage to fling his arm forward to catch him self before he hit his face on the floor. he went out through the back door of the garage and locked it before he leaved. he needs to lead those creatures as far from the house as possible.

**A/N: ok you may notice that the story seems like familiar, yup it is because the story was inspired from a fanfic entitled Catching the sand man by Shattered Crack. i really like the worked that i used the pattern of the plot of the story to start mine. but I'm not copying he whole stuff imp really am just inspired by it. thanks for reading.**


	2. a princess in world full of

**A/N: ok the second is up... disclaimer: I don't own the characters.. but Alexandra is mine. hope you'll enjoy**

**Chapter 2 : a princess in world full of dragons**

" hey your out late. enjoyed the work out?" one of the instructors remarked to a girl coming of the gym while wipping the sweat of her face. she managed a small smile.

" yeah, its the only time I'm only free." she said, "late hours like this is the time there are less people' she thought then the gym instructor chuckled and left. she went to the lockers to get some toiletries, the membership fee in this gym maybe a little pricey but it has its own shower room and a small spa( not that Alexandra regularly goes to the spa) so the fee didn't bothered her much. Alexandra took a quick shower and grabbed a change of clothes from her duffel bag. when she was set she left the gym. it was dark outside, Alexandra didn't really noticed the time. she walked on the wet pavement, trying to avoid the puddle on the street.

" it looked liked it rained." she said to herself, she was fussing over her motorcycle thinking how inconvient it would to travel on her wet bike. her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a low murmuring sound.

_ You me spin right round baby right round._...

Alexandra listened carefully, the murmur has a rhythm in it. the she realized it was a song, then she saw it. A shape that seemed to be hunching in the dark alley on her right.

" hello? is anyone there?" she asked, when she spoke the murmuring stopped. she took a deep breath and ventured in the alley. she approached the hunched figure.

" hi. are you.. are you alright?" she asked cautiously. the figure just became still, but it seemed to be shivering lightly. The figured curled into a ball, seemed to be hugging its knees to its body. Alexandra kneeled in front of the figure,t the cloth on her knees absorbs the water fom the pavement.

" hey,its alright. i wont bite. what"s wrong?" she soothe the figure and put her hands on its shoulder. the same time that she does its head shot up. She found herself staring at a curious shade of green that seemed to be mixed with blue. it's the first thing that she noticed, for the other features of the face was somehow blackened. Alexandra saw some apprehension in those blueish green eyes. Alexandra felt a slight shiver coming from the person, she smiled sweetly to give some reassurance.

" I'm not going to hurt you." Alexandra reassured the shivering figure. " Are you ok?" she asked again. Those blueish green eyes stared back at her they seemed to be searching.

" No." the figure finally answered. The voice was defenitely male, Alexandra concluded.

" Are you hurt?" she asked, she made a quick assement of the situation of the man, she didnt find any blood or anything that sticks out unnaturally, though she couldnt be sure since the man was still hugging his knees.

" no" the man answered again while shaking his head.

" well that`s good to hear." Alexandra said a little reliefed, the man averted his eyes and looked down on his feet. Alexandra stood up and a step back, the man on the otherhand became silent

" Well, its a little uncomfortable sitting here, dont you think?" Alexandra suddenly said breaking the silence. the man looked up suprised, he had expected the lady to leave but what suprised him more was Alexandra`s hand was streched out to him.

" Come on." Alexandra said, bending down a little offering her hand to the man, smiling as she did. the man was unsure but he took her hand anyway, Alexandra helped the man up. when the man stood up Alexandra found herself looking up for the man was a head taller than her.

" Are you hungry? Why dont we grab a bite?" Alexandra said brightly, before the man could answer she already lead him out the alley still holding his hand.

" By the way, I'm Alexandra. what's your name?" She asked while she tugged the man's hand.

" Mu-Murdock" He replied with some uncertainty. Murdock becomes more unsure when Alexandra suddenly stop, then turned back to him.

" Murdock? what an interesting name." she declared, then she continued to tug him out the alley way. they came upon the failry crowded main street. it was getting late but the main street is still way to crowded as compared to the alley way. The two continued to walk until they reached a fast food chain that was open 24 hours.

" Let's go." Alexandra took a step towards the fastfood but she stop on her tracks when Murdock refused to budge. she turns to him with a look of slight concern.

" what's wrong?" she asked. Murdock just shaked his head, as he nervously eyed the people inside the crowded facility. Alexandra noticed the way Murdock looked at the poeple inside.

" ok why dont wait for me here. ok?" she said letting go of his hand. " wait for me dont go anywhere ok?" then Alexandra went off to the fastfood restaurant. Murdock watched her go, it wasnt safe for him to be around too many people someone might recognize him and that would be dangerous.

Alexandra went out the fastfood chain with some burgers and soda but she couldnt find murdock anywhere. she looked around, there was no sign of him. Then Alexandra remmebered they way Murdock looked at the crowded restaurant, she marched back to the dark alley again. True enough he found Murdock's figure leaning on the alley wall, she went to up to him.

" Murdock, i told you to wait for me." she said with a little edge on her voice. Murdock looked at the dark brown haired girl infront of him, she looked a little crossed and hurt for him leaving.

" there's too many people..." Mudock mumbled. Then her crossed expresssion was replaced with understanding, but Murdock couldnt be sure it could be just mind playing tricks on him.

" ok, point taken. but we cant stay here, it'll attract the attension of the police." Alexandra said, thinking how suspicious it would look for two people lurking in a dark alley. Murdock was thinking also about it.

" well you're absolutely right m'lady!" Murdock said his voice thick with british accent. Alexandra chuckled.

"there's a park near here-" Alexandra checked her watch' it was 1 in the morning "- and at this time, there will few people there. Plus there are benches there, their much more comfortable to sit on than the wet pavement" she said humoring Murdock. Murdock cant help but give a small smile.

"Sure let's go" He said. they went to the park and sat on the bench near a lake. Just like what Alexandra had preditcted there were few people in the park. Alexandra handed Murdock a burger and a soda, he took it and watched her take a burger and soda for herself. She unwrapped the buger and took a big bite, she looked at the staring pilot while she chews.

" Go on. They say that joint makes great burgers. They're right, try it." She said after swallowing, Murdock unwrapped his own burger and took a bite. She was right it was a good burger.

"You're right its good" Murdock commented and he watched as a wide grin broke in the girl face, her black eyes glinted with something familiar but Murdock couldnt place what exactly. Murdock found himself looking away from her eyes, it rarely happens, Face always told him that he couldnt win a staring contest against him. Alexandra took a sip of soda and took another bite of her burger. They sat and ate in silence for a while, Murdock didnt find it awkward but he didnt quite apprecated it. Then Alexandra broke the silence.

"Are you from around here?" She asked innocently looking up him

"Not exactly..." he said, Alexandra looked at him expecting to elaborate, she didnt directly said so, but he couldnt help giving her some sort of explanation "I came a little ways off downtown." He knows its still a little vague but he couldnt risk their location. What if she's with the military?

"Really? How did you end up here?" Alexandra asked curiously, then she took sip of soda. Murdock swallowed down a peice of burger and took a swig of soda before answering

"I walked." He said like stating something obvious, then he realized true as it is the idea souded crazy.

"Walked?" Alexandra repeated, " Wow, that's some walk!" She said admiringly. Murdock looked at her incredulously, he wondered how can she just accept the idea. If he told that to B.A he would probably scoff at him and call him crazy fool. Murdock took another bite and just stared at the lake. The voices seemed far away, so far he couldnt here them but he knows they're still out there waiting. Murdock tired to shake off the thought that those horrid things are lurking in the dark, his thoughts wander into thinking what creatures lurks in the lake.

Murdock had been quiet and Alexandra had been observing the man who seemed to be in deep thought. She noted that the man, Murdock, was soaking wet and his face is covered in what seemed to be grease or oil.

" A penny for your thought?" Alexandra asked her dark eyes sparkling. The pilot looked at her and smiled, a smile that face taught him. Alexandra watched a smile danced on the man's face but it didnt quite reached his eyes, she frowned a little.

"I was thinking of the creatures that inahabit that lake. I wonder what they are? How many are they? How deep is the lake? Is there a whale in the lake? Im fond of whales, i like them..." Murdock rumbled on while alexandra listened, then she took her duffle bag and started to rummage inside. After a moment she pulled out some kind of fabric murdock could tell what it was exactly but it doesnt seemed to be life treathening.

Alexnadra handed him a towel, Murdock eyed it curiously "You know if you leave grease on your face for a long time it can be itchy." She said, Murdock brought his hands to his face and felt something greasy on his cheek he chuckled a little.

"I must've got it when i came through the garage." Murdock said while wipping the grease off his face, "My friend was working on his van, he's one hell of a mechanic you know" he added smiling fondly,he wipped away the remaining grease on his face and the towel on his hand is now so dirty that he cant recognized its original color anymore.

"You are soaking wet! You'll catch a cold, here-" Alexandra gave him a t shirt, Murdock took it but he looked at the girl beside him.

"Are you sure? You want me to wear this?" He asked, as he sees the look at the way Alexandra looks at the tshirt he could tell she really likes it.

"Yes. I have another one like that at home besides its too big for me." She said " Well go on. You better change." She added then stared at murdock, she find him interesting. Murdock looked at the t shirt and Alexandar unsurely, Alexandra noted this

"Dont worry my dear, i am a gentleman." Alexandra said in a noble english accent, while taking off her invisible top hat and brought it to her chest like a true gentleman. "I'll shant take advantage of you and peek while you change. I wouldnt even dare to do such thing to fine thing such as you." She grinned widely at Murdock.

"Oh my dear sir you are awfuly kind and a true flatterer!" Murdock said his voice high pitched like a girl and both of his hands was on his face as if he was a lady trying to hide a blush " I shall hold on to your words." He grinned back at Alexandra and with that Alexandra turned around so all that Murdock could see was the girl's dark brown, almost black, wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders and the gray and black checkered pattern of her button up shirt spread across her back.

Murdock held out the t shirt, he had to suppress a groan as he read the words printed on the black shirt it hit way too close to the target. Written in ragged white letters was 'Crazy and Psychotic', he peeled off his wet t shirt and put on the t shirt Alexandra gave him.

"So about that whale in the lake..." Alexandra started, Murdock stopped in the middle of putting his left hand in the arm hole and stared at Alexndra's back for a moment, wow murdock though she was actually paying attention. He finished putting on the shirt that fits him perfectly. "Arent most whale found in the ocean?" Alexandra continued.

"You can turn around now." Murdock said, alexandra did what he said and Murdock answered her question " Well yeah, most off them are inhabiting the ocean" Murdock felt a little silly at her scrutiny of course she was right.

" But would it be cool to find a whale in that lake?" Alexandra said her voice full of excitment.

"My thoughts exactly!" Murdock exclaimed excitedly, he was happy that she thought the same. Then an idea came to him " We should start an expidition!" He stood up looking quite determined " Im going to tread into the lake!" He announced and he took a step forward.

"Tread the lake?! thats not a good idea." Alexandra said, Murdock stopped on his tracks and galnced back to the now frowning Alexandra.

"Its not?" He said sounding disappointed, Alexandra nodded

"Yeah!" She said it as-a-matter-of-factly "I dont have spare clothes anymore, we'll catch a cold if we tread the lake now." She smiled again her smile looked manic but Murdock displled it as a creation of his mind.

"We ?" He asked, he was pretty sure he heard her say we, he himself couldnt help but simile at the idea of a treading buddy

"Sure! It sounds fun!" Alexandra said excitedly " But not now, maybe some other time, when i have some more spare clothes with me. Agree?"

"Agreed!" Murdock said happily. He brought out his hand and they shake on it to seal the promise, after that Murdock flopped down the bench and they finished eating thier burgers that they set aside earlier. They talked after that, they burned through a lot of diffrent topics. Murdock would jump from topic to topic while Alexandra listened she also supply some information and asked some question. Then when they paused their conversation they admired the lake infront of them, they watched as the lights played on its glassy surface. The silence was comfortable but it made him think, she was kind to him, kinder than most of the nurses that he had encountered at the V.A psych ward. Well it was given that they knew he was insane. Murdock felt like he owe Alexandra some amount of truth and he doesnt want to get get his hopes up so it was better to get it over with. Murdock cleared his troat and this made aAlexandra look at him.

"Alexandra what if i told you im crazy?" Murdock found his shoes interesting he took a deep breath and looked at her, Alexandra looked confused.

"Crazy? What do you mean by crazy?" She asked looking at Murdock " Crazy as in extream activities and hobbies..." she offered while watching Murdock closely making him more selfconsious as it is. "..Or institutionalized/medical crazy?"

Murdock felt like something dropped in his stomach when Alexandra laid down the last option.

"What if both?" He said nervously, looking at her. Alexandra thought about it for a moment

" 'What if?' Right? So were talking about hypothetical?"Alexandra said still scruntinizing Murdock

"Yeah, something like that.." Murdock laughed nervously

" Well, i'd probably say; 'Tough luck. But then again everybody's crazy we only come in different packages.' Yeah something like that." She stated plainly almost nonchalant. That went well but ofcourse the big difference was she thought it was hypothethical Murdock thought. Murdock chewed on his lower lip, he's battling whether to actually tell Alexandra or leave it to be hypothethical.

"Murdock?" Alexandra asked her voice has a tint of worry in them. Murdock looked down finding interest in shoes again.

He heaved a sigh of defeat "Its not hypothetical Alexandra, i- i am... _crazy_." there was silence after that he stole a glance at Alexandra and he regreted it. On Alexandra's face was the look of shock, her black eyes wide.

" Well, tough luck. But then again eveybody's crazy..." Alexandra said her expression warm, Murdock slowly turned to her. " ... We only come in different packages."

" But i told you... im not normal.."

"So?" Alexandra rolled her eyes and acted like they're just disscussing something mundae " Besides normal is overrated." She smiled again, Murdock couldnt help but stare. There must be an explanation to this. He'd been out with Faceman they went into bars. Ofcourse Face would almost always go home with a date. Him? Well when you talk to him it wouldnt take long to figure out that there was something, as they put it , _wrong_ with him. Not that he minded, but sometimes he thinks about it. There was also the accounts that he had too much to drink and let it slip that he is clinically insane, well their reaction were in comparison much different than Alexandra's (and to tell the truth he find some of them a bit offensive but most of them were hilarrious).

Murdock just stared at the girl infront of him. Her expression was warm and welcoming, her eyes was shining in exciment. It shone like a gem, like an onyx. He thought he saw a manic gleam in them but couldnt be quite sure. Murdock looked at her full lips that curved up into a smile that seemed to be warm and amused. Her complexion was a little tanned, but unlike Face who got his tan from spending some time in tanning beds, it seemed like she was born with it and the sun kissed skin of hers adds more to her exotic charm. He could hear whispers of the voices again, but he ignored them.

How can Alexandra just accept the fact that the man she been talking to is clinically insane. Murdock ponder about it, its not that he didnt like it but with his experience it just doesnt add up. Hannibal, Faceman and B.A are so far the only people he met that accepted his condition wholeheartedly. Well B.A still gets upset when he plays with Billy, he kept telling him that Billy wasnt there though he could see him plain as day. Maybe he was dreaming, that would be a good but disappointing explantion for this.

Murdock reached out and placeed a hand on Alexandra's shoulder. Alexandra looked at him curiously, she placed her hand on top Murdock's. Her touch felt so warm unlike those of the nurses and doctor at the V.A., it felt solid also. It felt real. He grinned, a crooked boyish toothy grin that Alexandra finds cute. But it was cut short when he felt his head spin and he could hear buzzing sound. His body was yelling for sleep.

Alexandra eyes narrowed " Are you alright?" Murdock just smiled at her. "Your mechanic friend, he leaves downtown right?" Murdock grined, she really did paid attention.

"Do you wanna ride there?" She offered standing up looking the brown haired man who was rocking back and fort on the bench. Murdock stood up and Alexandra slung her duffle bag onher back and walked towards a parking lot near by while he followed.

"Do you want a ride there?" Alexandra asked again when they entered the open parking lot.

" My grandma told me not to get in the car of strangers." Murdock smiled widely at Alexandra as he tried to sound like an innocent little boy. Alexandra snorted and rolled her eyes

" And mine told me not to go home with a man in the middle of the night." She retorted at him

"You should listen to her." Murdock said still smiling but his eyes tells something different. Murdock is still doubting if he should take her to their HQ/home. "As i should too." He added.

Alexandra stopped on her tracks and turned to Murdock. She could've swore she heard some warning in his voice but she feels its wrong just to leave him and have him walk back. "Hey, first of all its already morning not the middle of the night." She said indignantly "Second you're not getting in a car with a stranger, you know my name right? So im not a stranger." She countered "And third you are not getting in a car." Then she pointed at big black motorbike parked between the cars

"Is that your ride?" Murdock said as he looked at the glossy black bike on the parking lot.

"Yeah. The speed isnt bad as well." Alexandra said as she went to her bike and tied her duffle bag at the back. Alexandra climbed on the bike "Come on!" She said grinning at Murdock. He grinned back and climbed on the bike behind Alexandra. Alexandra kicked the bike to life and they both felt the motor purr beneath them.

"Hold on!" Alexandra called out as she twist the trothel. Murdock barely grabbed a hold on Alexandra's waist as they sped through the parking lot and onto the street. Alexandra loved the feeling of the wind on her face and Murdock feels the same he laughed out loud as they sped through the road. He manage to let go of alexandra's waist and he leaned back a little opening his arms out wide feeling the rush of wind on his skin. Then he heard them, their whispers carried by the wind, they're back.

Murdock told Alexandra to stop a few ways off a the house. Alexandra killed the engine and they both got of the bike, Alexandra watched Murdock cautiously. He seemed to be agitated suddenly, his playfulness seemed to vanish. Murdock led her into a dark house, he took the house keys from his pocket and he motioned Alexandra to come inside. Not wanting to be rude, she followed Murdock. She follwed him in the house , upstairs and into a room.

"Make you self at home." Murdock said as he tossed the keys on the bedside drawer and sat on the bed. Alexandra looked around the room, she saw that it has a collection of different things. She glanced at the open window and saw the horizon turning pink.

"Im gonna make some coffee, you want one?" She asked as she glanced at the open door of the room. As she took a step towards the door Murdock grabbed her.

"No! No! No coffee!" Murdock cried, Alexandra stared at Murdock crazed reaction. Then every thing happend quickly as murdock threw her on the bed. Murdock pinned her down and with quick slide of hand he cuffed her on the metal head board. Alexandra's widened in shock and looked at the seemingly deranged Murdock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She scowled at him in annoyance. She tried to pull her self up but the handcuff held her on the bed. Then they heard a scuffling sound, it souded someone waking up. Murdock glance back at the door then he covered Alexandra with a blanket that was laying around

"He-" Alexandra's protest was cut off when murdock laid on the bed almost crushing her and spreading his arm to cover her mouth underneath the blanket.

"Hey Murdock. Are you up buddy?" Face said a little groggily at Murdock " Come one lets grab some breakfast."

" Sure i'll catch up with you aaaaahhhh-" Murdock said he winced a little then he similed at Face " Im just excited for breakfast thats all." Murdock smiled a little at the confused Face. Then Face left the room with a concerened look on his face. Murdock pulled of the blanket and revealed a disheveled Alexandra who was glaring at him. He stood beside the bed and looked down at Alexandra.

" Come on Murdock let's - what the!" Face suddenly cried out as he saw a dark haired girl sprawled on his best friends bed. The woman turned to him and gave him a venomous glare, he saw something silver glint underneath the tangle mass of her dark brown hair and he heard a metallic clink, Face figured that the woman was handcuffed to the bed. He went beside Murdock and looked down at the girl.

"This cant be happening." She groaned. Then two other men came in investigating in the room. They saw the girl on Murdock's bed.

"Whats the meaning of this?! what are'ya up to crazy fool?!" B.A growled at Murdock but he kept silent and just lookied at Alexandra.

"Where have you been Murdock?" Hannibal calmly asked him, he saw his captain smile despite of himself.

"Fishing." He said simply

"What?!" Bosco exclaimed looking at the pilot

"Nice catch." The silver haired colenel commented as he looked at the girl on the bed. Alexandra's fierce gaze dissoveled, her face and eyes suddenly became blank then it was replace with a fearfull expression. The conman wasnt sure if the girl was really afraid or the fear really just kicked in late.

"Please just let me go." The girl pleaded, " I wont tell anyone please." B.A made a move to approach the girl but Murdock beat him to it. To everyones suprise he climbed on the bed and climbed on the girl trapping her waist beteen his legs.

"No! Please stop." Alexandra pleaded again, Face is now seriously considering that the fear in the girls eyes was true. Then Murdock started unbuttoning Alexandra's shirt.

"Murdock.." Hannibal's had warning in them, but he stopped B.A as he was going to lunge for Murdock.

"Stop it fool! Whats wrong with you man!" B.A scowl at Murdock, Face started fidgeting on his spot.

"Hey buddy i think thats too much." Face said unsure of what he's supposed to do. Alexandra's smooth sunkissed belly is exposed as her shirt was unbottoned half way. Murdock's fingers brushed breifly agains Alexandra's skin.

" No. Dont!" Something flashed in Alexandra's eyes and once again those onxy orbs became fierce as they were earlier as Murdock leaned closer to her. Then murdock pulled out a knife from her back.

Murdock jumped off the bed handing the knife to Face. Face examined the knife; it has a black blade an it looked like a hunting knife.

" Man i thought you totally lost it." B.A patted Murdock shoulder. Hannibal stared at the knife in Face's hand, scrutinizing it.

"Hey that's mine!" Alexandra exclaimed, Face just sneered at her while she scowled back. Face held the knife infront of him admiring the sharp balck blade, then he saw something on the hilt of the knife but before he could examine it properly a foot came flying at his hand hitting the bottom of the knife. The knife got knocked off his hand and a blur of gray and dark brown charge at the conman, Alexandra caught the knife in one hand while she locked the other on the conman. They were all impressed with the girl's agility but they did not apprieciate that she brought the blade of the knife threatheningly to Faceman's neck.

"Now if you boys just stay still then we eould have a problem." She threathened as she drag Face towards the door not turning her back on the three man who looked stunned, amused and worried at the same time.

"Why dont we just talked about it?" Face tried to negotiate and flashed her his winning smile. Alexandra smirked at the conman.

"There's nothing to talk about." Alexandra said with enough conviction and venom to make a shiver ran down the spine of Face. When they reached the stairs Alexandra estimated the distance and chances she haveof escape, she decided that the odds where good.

"Well i guess this the end of the road." She grinned at them then she turned to Murdock and grinned even bigger " Its been fun meeting you Murdock." then with a big push Face bounded forward towards the guys wo caught him and this gave Alexandra sometime to run the stairs and out the house then she sped off on her bike.

The A team just stood there and watched as the mysterious girl ride off towards the rising sun. Bosco went to the bed and pick up the handcuffs with a bobby pin sticking out of the key hole.

"Man that girl is something!" He said as he showed the cuffs to the guys. Hannibal shook his head chuckled, \Face chuckled as well.

"Bosco's right Murdock, the girl is indeed something!" He said then he looked up but did not see his best friend "Murdock?" They looked around and the crazy pilot was no longer standing with them.

**A/N: thanks for reading this chapter i sure hope im not ranting. Thanks to ****Dareanea****, ****Marian Hood****,**** shadowwalker213****, ****Kreumeugnon**** and ****thecathedral22**** following my story.**

**Thank you to Marian hood for adding me to you favorite and thank you to thecathedral22 for commenting to my story i really appreaciate it.**

**I hope you like this chapter and BTW comments are still welcomed.**


	3. Red riding hood

**A/N: thank you for reading this story. This time we find out a little more about Alexandra. Hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them except Alexandra Hale.**

Chapter 3: Red riding hood

"Are you sure about this Hannibal?" Faceman asked full of doubt and concern.

" We don't have much of a choice Face." Hannibal replied while dialling a number and brought the cell phone to his ear. Faceman knew Hannibal was right but he couldn't understand what does it have to do with the girl.

"Hale it's for you!" One of Alexandra's co-worker, called out, Alexandra sprinted to the phone and took it while thanking her co-worker.

" Alexandra Hale speaking." She said brightly through the phone's receiver.

" Hello miss Hale." A husky voice spoke, Alexandra gaped, the voice sounded so familiar.

" Who is this?" She asked trying to make her voice even and as bright as she started.

" This is Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith." Alexandra froze when she heard the name, the person on the other line was quiet as well, then he spoke again as she was silent " I take it that my name rings more than a bell, I'll bet that you know me." Alexandra could hear a smile from his voice.

" Well, if you are who you said you are. You do have quite a reputation." She said her voice cool and even but she is mentally kicking herself for being obvious. Hannibal laughed at her statement.

" And some of them weren't even true." Hannibal said conversationally but Alexandra felt a hint of implication in those words.

" Colonel I doubt that you called me just to tell that." She said coldly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She heard a sigh from the other line.

" Its Murdock."

Faceman kept pacing back and forth in the living room, he was always patient but he hated waiting and doing nothing while his best friend barricaded himself in the corner of his room threatening to attack anything that moves. B.A was sitting on the couch glaring at the TV it was on but he could tell he wasn't really watching.

" Hannibal are you sure about this?" He asked again for about a hundredth time.

"We don't have much of a choice lieutenant." Hannibal replied again for about a hundredth time. Face started pacing again.

" I get that we don't have much of a choice but why her?" Face asked stopping on his tracks.

"Trust me Face. Don't worry." Hannibal said face buried in the news paper he's holding. Face snorted, Hannibal had been reading the same page of the news paper for hours, he may look cool and calm but he was worried as much as he is. That made Face more nervous.

"Do you really think she'll come back here after what happened this morning? It's getting really late too." B.A asked nobody in particular, it was Hannibal who answered him.

" She said she'll come." Hannibal said the he glance at the clock on the wall confirming the late night hour. "But your right B.A, she might be hesitating." He said as he, finally, turned the page of the news paper. After a few moments they heard a smooth purr of a motorcycle. The rumble of the motor died down and after a few moments an unsure knock rang through the door.

Face who was already standing answered the door. When he opened it he saw the dark haired girl clad in large black riding jacket that could fit B.A, her eyes were alert but her face didn't give away anything else. Hannibal rose from his seat and welcomed Alexandra.

" Thank you for coming." He said then he put a hand on Face shoulder " This is Faceman Peck or just Face and that fellow over there is B.A Baracus." He said pleasantly as he pointed out B.A on the couch. He motioned Alexandra to come in, which she reluctantly do so.

" Gentlemen this is Miss Alexandra Hale, we have the pleasure of being acquainted with her this morning." He said smiling at his men who looked worried. Alexandra looked at them then she smirked.

" So this is the notorious A team." She said unzipping her jacket. Face and B.A visibly tensed when she made a sudden movement, the military police had tried a lot of tricks and she might be one of them, her smirked widened into a grin.

"You boys know that I wouldn't just waltz in here knowing that you're the A team." She said casually as she shrug off her jacket and set down her duffle bag on the floor.

" But colonel Smith said Murdock is in a bit of situation." Alexandra said all amusement and teasing gone from her face and there they saw a hit of worry, uncertainty, concern and something else, Hannibal saw it but he wasn't sure he can only identify it as fear.

"Yes I'm afraid he is." Hannibal said gravely, his worry leaked out of his voice.

" I can't promise but I'll try my best." Alexandra said as she shoved her hand in the pocket of her sleeveless red hoodie. Hannibal lead the way and Alexandra followed so did B.A and Face, when they reached Murdock's door Face walked pass Alexandra went straight to Hannibal.

" Hannibal I'm not quite sure I get this plan of yours." He said while stopping him from opening the door.

" Yeah Hannibal. How can this girl help Murdock?" B.A backed up Face. The colonel smiled but it was not with amusement.

" Let's say she has experience." Hannibal said looking at the girl who just shrugged.

"What?!" Bosco and Face exclaimed. Then Alexandra raised her index finger inquisitively.

"Question. Are trying to dress up the house?" She asked curiously " Cause you know I don't think blanket and pillows is really its style." The team looked at her, puzzled at the remarks she gave then she pointed her finger up. Hannibal flashed a look at B.A, he nodded and went out.

" What the-!" they heard Bosco exclaimed a few moment later they heard him shuffling up the roof. Hannibal opened the door and in the room that is only lighted up by the moonlight that creep through the window , they saw Murdock sitting on the floor in the small space between his bedside drawer and the wall. His eyes wide, hands clutching his head and seemed to be muttering to himself while rocking back and forth.

They stepped in the room and the sound of their footsteps caused Murdock to flinch and become rigid. They stopped on their tracks and eyed Murdock with concern. Alexandra took another step forward, Face wanted to stop her he didn't know how the colonel thinks she could help but he did hope she could.

Murdock pushed himself onto the wall as he heard someone approaching him. When Alexandra was almost infront of Murdock she got down onto her knees.

" Murdock" she softly called to him the pilot looked at her direction but he seemed to be seeing something else. She reached out to him but Murdock made threatening gesture to attack so Alexandra quickly pulled back her hand and raised them both as if to show she's not hiding anything.

" I'm not going hurt you." She said the familiarity of her words seemed to get Murdock attention. He looked at her like she just appeared out of nowhere, Hannibal and Face who is now also joined by B.A watch with worry as Alexandra scooted a little closer to Murdock. She slowly reached out again to him, emphasizing her movement to avoid startling Murdock.

"Remember me? We agreed to tread the lake when I have a change of clothes with me, remember?" The three other men in the room exchanged curious glances at Alexandra's words. Murdock looked at her, this time with recognition evident in his bluish green eyes.

"A-A-Alexandra?" Murdock stuttered, Alexandra smiled and finally cupping Murdock's face with her hands.

" Hi!" She said as she stared at Murdock's face, she could see that he recognizes her but somehow he was still seeing past her, he was not completely back with them. The she gestured beside Murdock and asked "May I?" Murdock didn't answer but he nodded.

Alexandra sat on the floor beside Murdock, her shoulders touching him as she squish beside him. Alexandra gave a small smile and looked around the room. She slanted a little bit towards Murdock " What do you see?" She asked somehow this question grounded Murdock back.

"Can't you see?" Murdock sneered, the shadows and voices were mocking him and it didn't help his situation that the girl he met was mocking him too.

"Not exactly, but what I see may be a little different from yours." She said making Murdock turn to Alexandra. " Like now, I'm not an expert at interior design but I'm pretty sure it's not in the current trend that the walls drip like that and its making a mess all over the floor." She gestured to a particularly innocent and normal part of the wall. Hannibal shook his head smiling while Face's mouth drop open.

"What do you mean?! The wall's fine!" B.A openly quipped at Alexandra's observation that the wall is melting. Murdock didn't even noticed B.A's protest as he was staring at Alexandra, studying her face and he couldn't see any mockery in them Alexandra's face was sincere.

" They're everywhere! Shadows and voices. They won't leave me alone!" Murdock blurted out. This information was a bit of a shock to Hannibal, B.A and Face, though they knew Murdock tend to hide things like these if he thought he would be a burden.

"How long have they been keeping you up?" Alexandra asked again, her voice very conversational not pitiful or annoyingly prodding but with a subtle hint of genuine concern and worry in them.

"Five days." Murdock said softly " I can't send them away. They won't leave and I don't like what they're telling me." He said nearly sobbing.

"Some good sleep would help clear them out." Alexandra said reassuringly, Murdock frowned.

"They won't let me.." he said, Alexandra looked at him her head tilted a bit.

"Do you hear them right now?" She asked, then Murdock was surprised that the voices were more quiet when he started talking to Alexandra. He didn't notice earlier that now they sounded a farther softer not painfully howling right by his ears the shadows seemed to retreat back too.

"Yes, but they're far..." the three men by the door was relieved to see that Murdock winded down a bit.

They saw Alexandra's full lips pulled up into a manic smile her onyx eyes seemed to sparkle " Best to strike when the iron's hot." She said then she stood up and offered her hand to him Murdock took it and she helped him up. The three man smiled and went to Murdock patting his back relieved to see their pilot back to them.

" You had us worried Murdock." Hannibal said as slung an arm on Murdock's shoulder.

"Sorry bossman." He said giving a small apologetic smile. The Hannibal turned to Alexandra.

" Thank you captain Hale." He said upon hearing this they all looked at Alexandra who shook her head.

" Not anymore." She shove her hands again in the pockets of her red hoodie.

"Captain?!" B.A exclaimed as he threw the blanket and pillow he's been holding in a laundry basket in a corner.

" Yes. Captain Hale here is an army ranger." Hannibal said gesturing at Alexandra. Face examined Alexandra's exposed arms and it bore no tattoo.

" But Hannibal I don't see any ranger tat." Face said after examining Alexandra, her arms doesn't show any hint of tattoo removal either.

" Because they were given something else Face." Hannibal smiled as he reached out his hand to Alexandra " May I?" Alexandra hesitated they could see that. Then she reached for something behind her back that seemed to be tucked in her pants, she handed Hannibal a knife in leather case.

" By the way Murdock, I'm still mad at you for swiping my knife." She mock-pouted at the pilot.

" Sorry Chiquita but I can't be too careful especially when the MPs wants us badly." He said and he chuckled as Alexandra playfully and childishly stuck her tongue out to him.

" A knife Hannibal? But I've never seen this knife before!" B.A said taking the knife and Examining it.

" Exactly Hannibal! Why haven't we seen this knife before?" Face said as he took the knife from Bosco and examined it himself. Then he felt something on the hilt of the knife he looked at it and saw that the insignia was the same with their tattoo.

" Because it was given to only a few people, the few women who were given active field duty." Hannibal said then he pointed out the insignia on the hilt " See it's the same as our tattoo." Face pass it to B.A and Murdock who examined it also.

"But bossman why can't they just give them a tattoo just like us?" Murdock asked, as he turned the knife in his hand poking his finger in the hole at the end of its hilt then handed the knife back to Alexandra.

" Because they are sent behind the enemy lines." He said while lighting one of his cigars.

" Who would doubt an innocent girl who got lost in whatever place near their headquarters?" Alexandra put the back of her hand on her brow dramatically.

" And having a tattoo would tip them off." B.A absent mindedly ran his finger on his own tattoo.

" That's a nice story and all but as I told you I'm not a ranger anymore I-"

" Dishonourably discharged. Which is an interesting story." Hannibal cut Alexandra off. Her onyx eyes narrowed giving her an aura of danger around her.

"Not exactly." She said full of warning which had picked up the interest of the boys. " Enough of that. Its Murdock's bedtime." Alexandra changed the subject.

" Aaaawwww.." Murdock whined like a kid, everyone gave him a chastised look.

"You need to sleep fool!" B.A scolded him, Murdock hung his head and fiddled with his hands.

" I know but I can't, I don't feel sleepy yet." Face could see that Murdock still have that tensed and nervous energy in him and its keeping him awake.

"How about I knock you out?" B.A took a step at Murdock threateningly cracking his knuckles. He gulped and stepped away from B.A

" That might work." Alexandra agreed, B.A smiled at the girl for agreeing with him, but Face stepped between him and Murdock.

" Now, now B.A. We only need to knock him out not break his jaw." Reminded Face who was a little amused, Hannibal chuckled with the cigar in his mouth.

" That could work if someone else does it." He suggested. Then Murdock turned to Alexandra.

" You do it!" He exclaimed, his eyes bright with many emotions.

" Me?! Why me?!" Alexandra looked around to see if the others would protest but she saw that Hannibal and Murdock was serious, B.A was considering it but Face cocky expression is getting to her nerves.

" Why not? If you knock me out you'll be able to even with me for snatching your knife." He said grinning at her. Alexandra thought about it then shrugged.

" I guess?" Alexandra retreated her arm and took a swing at Murdock.

" Wait!" Murdock exclaimed then he suddenly ducked out the way and Alexandra's fist came in contact with Faceman's namesake. They heard a crunch as her fist landed on his nose, Face staggered back then lost his balance and fell.

"That looked like it hurt!" Murdock cringed as he slid beside Alexandra. Face shook his head a little trying to dispel the dizziness, he felt something hot trickle down his nose. His fingers draw some blood, he groaned as he heard B.A and Hannibal laugh, he stood up pinching his nose.

"Why did you dodge it?" Face said completely irritated as he make sure that no blood would ruin his shirt.

"Sorry Facey. Reflex I guess" Murdock said scratching the back of his head.

" Sorry Facey." Alexandra said latching on to Murdock's nickname for his nickname. But Face doubted she was really sorry at all, with that manic smile and that manic mischievous gleam in her onyx eyes.

" But it looked like it hurt! Lets don't want to end up like Facey!" Murdock said with a tint of real panic and hysteria. Alexandra patted his back.

" Ok no knocking out. But we need you to wind down so you could relax and get some sleep." Then an idea came to her. " Why don't you take a nice relaxing warm bath?" She and Murdock went out of the room.

" Faceman she really whooped you real good!" B.A said once Murdock and Alexandra was out of the room. Face rolled his eyes, he really have a fealing that his teammates wouldn't let him forget this event any time soon.

" Admit it kid that girl really packs a hell of a punch!" Hannibal remarked while he laughed in his quiet way of his. Yup they really wouldn't let him leave this down.

" That may be true." Face finally admitted as they follow to the bathroom. When they caught up they can already hear the shower running in the bathroom while Alexandra was leaning against the wall.

" How's the nose Facey?" Alexandra teased lightly but Face find it odd that she was very far from them and she wasn't that completely relaxed despite her very casual stance. But those observation was completely forgotten when he saw her jeering smile.

" I've had worse." He retorted, then he remembered one particular question she asked Murdock earlier. " I was wondering how did you know that Murdock was not getting any sleep?" They knew that there was something up with Murdock, but the guy never had any dark circles under his eyes he didn't show any physical sign of sleep deprivation.

" I have seen that same look he had on his face before, that tipped me off." She said not really looking at Face.

" Really?! Where?" The questions slipped out before Face could stop himself. It was then she did finally looked at him.

" In a mirror." She said solemnly, then before any of them could react the bathroom door opened and Murdock stepped out. His brown hair was sill dripping wet and a towel was draped precariously around his waist, the ranger tattoo on his forearm clearly visible.

"Get dressed captain and prepare for bed." Hannibal said completely relieved seeing that Murdock was visibly relaxed. Murdock obeyed and went to his room and dressed. He wore a boxer shirt and a pair of jogging pants, he heard a knock on his door a saw Faceman peering in. Seeing that he's dressed they all came in to tuck Murdock in. Murdock laid on his bed as Face pulled up the covers on him.

" Feeling better?" Alexandra asked as she went beside Murdock making sure he was indeed feeling well. Murdock nodded a gave a toothy boyish grin that she really like more that before. Once again Murdock saw her full lips pull up into that warm amused smile of her that he really find inviting, the she ran her hand through his hair brushing it back away from his face. Her touch was warm and comforting, Murdock was occupied by Alexandra that he didn't noticed Face elbowing Hannibal and B.A lightly drawing their attention to Murdock's reaction.

" All that is missing the story-telling." Alexandra commented at the scene. Murdock's grin grew even wider.

"Yeah! Tell me a story!" He said while his team suppressed a snicker. Alexandra looked at the other guys for help.

"You suggested it Alexandra you tell me the story" Hannibal said who was clearly amused by the turn of events. Alexandra sighed and sat on the bed beside Murdock who cheered like a child.

"Ok then." Alexandra eyebrows met in concentration trying to remember a story. " There was a lawyer named Mr. Utterson who was taking a walk with his nephew. During their they came upon a shabby door. His nephew said-"

"Alexandra 'Jekyll and Hyde' is interesting and all but could you tell another story please?" Murdock stopped Alexandra in her story.

" Another story? Ok what story do you want to hear?" She asked Murdock thought about it.

" How about the story how you got dishonourably discharged?" Face suggested with a smirk on his lips. Alexandra flashed him a dangerous look.

" That's not an interesting story." She said her words marring with venom.

"That's not what he said." B.A seconded as he gestured to Hannibal, who was observing the girl cautiously.

" I know what story I want to hear!" Chirped Murdock, Alexandra turned to him all smile. It what as if her aura didn't shout danger earlier, they found her sudden switch to a sunny disposition queer.

"What is it ?" She asked pleasantly, Murdock beamed at her but she tried to ignore the hint of mischievous light in his bluish-green eyes.

" Red riding hood!" He chimed, eyeing her clothes. Alexandra ignored the fact that Murdock was eyeing her clothes and that the story of his choice resembles her shirt. The boys saw the corner of her mouth twitch but she kept her smile in place.

" Ok then. There was a little girl whom every one called red riding hood because of the riding hood she always wear. One day red ridding hood's mother asked her to bring some food and medicine to her sick grandmother." Alexandra was interrupted with her story by Murdock pulling the edge of her red hoodie. "What is it?" She asked

"How about we make it a different red riding hood story?" He suggested full of implications, Faceman grinned wildly at his best friend's suggestion

"Yeah that's good buddy." He seconded the motion. Murdock nodded profusely.

" How about red riding hood already visited her grandmother and now the story took place in a... let say a... _village_?" Murdock suggested clearly implying. Alexandra's hands balled into fist her onyx eyes solid and stern. She gritted her teeth in frustration she hated the subject but she knew they wouldn't let it rest.

" FINE!" Alexandra practically growled. Face, Murdock and B.A was taken aback by her fierce demeanour but Hannibal stayed quiet and fazed as always. " You want to hear a story of _red riding hood_ ?! I'll tell you a story of red riding hood!" She spat at Murdock .

" Red riding hood had joined the village guards. They protect the village against the wolves, but lately their village has been raided repeatedly by wolves taking their supplies, she and the other village guards were puzzled on how the wolves get past their security and their traps." She narrated acidly, her eyes blazing as she glared at Murdock " They were running out of supplies and if they try to bring in more supplies they were always ambushed by the wolves. They would lose supplies and more people on the process, with this in mind sleep did not come to her so Red riding hood decided to go for a walk to try to clear her head. She went out and checked on the village guard assigned on the watch tower, she climbed up and to her surprise and annoyance she found the village guard sleeping. Then at the corner of her eyes she saw a movement at the grounds, red riding hood took the binoculars and took a peek at the next watch tower. She saw the village guard there was sitting still, unmoving whether asleep, unconscious or worse she didn't know. Then she turned towards the village grounds and saw that the movement was caused by one of the village head." The four guys listened to her story intently then she continued more grimly.

"She saw the village head setting up a booby trap in the village. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and what shocked he more was the village head was a wolf in disguise all along! That's why they were always raided! That why the wolves knew where and when there was a delivery of supplies! It was because one of the village head was a wolf and had been giving information to them! And now he was setting a trap for the village! Did you know what Red riding hood do?" She asked grimly, Murdock stared at the girl wide eyed as he saw the difference of the girl beside her from the girl he met. Some he knew that Alexandra has a sunny disposition and it makes his blood boil to think what could possibly bring such dark cold cloud into such a warm playful sunshine.

" What did she do?" Murdock asked in a whisper, Alexandra smiled darkly as she took her knife from her back.

"She took a weapon in hand and she cut off the village head's arm!" she said as she threw her knife that came whizzing past between Hannibal and Face embedding itself on the ajar door with enough force to ram it shut. " Naturally the alarm was raised, Red riding hood told everyone what she saw but no one believed her. She tried to tell everyone that the village head she attacked was a wolf in disguise but no one listened. They still believed the village head, when it told them that Red riding hood was going berserk. He even accused her of being a wolf herself and the villagers believed him." Alexandra's voice grew quiet but still acid was thick in her voice " Red riding hood was thrown in a loony bin and was locked away." She finished her story and everyone was quiet and it was broken by Murdock.

" Did you really cut the village head's arm?" He asked while clutching his blanket close to his chest like a child listening to a horror story. Alexandra smiled at him without humour.

" Well technically yes, I'll be sorta be lying if I said no." She said shifting in her sitting position beside Murdock calm herself down. " You see when I shot general Ford I used a powerful gun. The distance between us, even if I was on the watch tower, it didn't even come close to its minimum range so when I shoot him at the shoulder the socket there had shattered, detaching the bones of the arms. Technically his arms fell, hanging only by the muscles."

" Wait, so your saying you shot a general?!" Face said incredulously, he turned to Hannibal to see his reaction. It sometimes frustrate him that his CO could have a really good poker face, it is because of the very few times he can't read it and that includes now.

" Yes." Alexandra declared plainly

" You were a former captain and you're a sniper. You shot one of the high ranking commanding officer in your base and was convicted for high treason, you were suppose to be sent to federal prison but you were sent to a asylum instead." Hannibal stated analytically.

" Thank you for summing that up." Alexandra replied sarcastically while rolling her onyx eyes.

"Wait! You said in the story that he set booby trap. What was it?" B.A asked Alexandra

" A bomb. He rigged the whole damned place to blow." Alexandra's voice once again trickled acid. The four man got more that what they bargained for with alexandra's story and boy Hannibal was about it being interesting. Alexandra galnce at Murdock and groaned to see his bluish green eyes shone with a feeble light of excitement.

" I shouldn't have told you that story!" She complained at Murdock. "You are nowhere near sleepy."

" How about you sing me a lullaby?" Murdock looked up hopeful at Alexandra.

"You're not a 4 year old fool! Just sleep!" B.A growled at Murdock who just stuck out his tongue at him

"Please..." he pleaded to Alexandra with his puppy dog eyes. Alexandra chew on her own full lips.

" I'm not good with lullabies." She said but Murdock was persistent

" Come one I don't mind. Please." Murdock insisted, Alexandra sighed while Face snickered.

" Yeah come on sing. We won't mind." He teased Alexandra glared at him but she agreed.

_Did you ever see a hearse goes by..._

_ And think that someday you'll surely die._

_ They wrap you up in big white sheets..._

_ From your head down to your feet._

_ They put you in a big black box._

_ And cover you up with dirt and rocks_

_ All goes well for about a week.._

_ Then your coffin begins to leak._

_ The worms crawl in, the worm crawl out..._

_ The worms play pinochle on your snout._

_ They eat your eyes, they eat your nose.._

_ They eat the jelly between your toes._

_ A big green worm with rolling eyes_

_ Crawls in your stomach and out your eyes_

_ Your tongue turns slimy green_

_ And puss pours out like whipping cream_

_ You spread it on a slice of bread_

_ And that's what you eat when you're dead!_

"That's a lullaby?!" B.A cried as Alexandra paused in her song, which she totally stopped when Face commented

" That's way too unnerving to be a lullaby!" He exclaimed slightly tinge green.

" It's the first thing that popped in my mind." She said defensively " Besides its kinda nice." She added, then Murdock yawned. This made Face double on Murdock, Hannibal just chuckled as he threw his finished cigar at a trash can.

" Come on Face, B.A, let's go downstairs so Murdock could sleep." Hannibal ushered his lieutenant and his sergeant then he turned to Alexandra " Captain we'll leave Murdock to you." Then they disappeared out of the room.

"Could'ya sing a'ther one?" Murdock slurred, his eyes drooping with sleepiness. Alexandra smiled the warm amused smile that Murdock liked. That's it that's the song Alexandra thought.

_ Hush now , my baby_

_ Be still love, don't cry_

_ Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_ Sleep and remember _

_ My lullaby_

_ And I'll be with you when you dream_

_ Drift on a river_

_ That flows through my arms_

_ Drift as I'm singing to you_

_ I see you smiling_

_ So peaceful and calm_

_ And holding you, I'm smiling too_

_ Here in my arms_

_ Safe from all harm_

_ Holding you, I'm smiling too_

_ Hush now , my baby_

_ Be still love, don't cry_

_ Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_ Sleep and remember my river lullaby_

_ And I'll be with you when you dream_

_ I'll be with you when you dream_

Alexandra pulled the covers up to Murdock as he finally dozed off. Alexandra quietly took her knife out of the door and tip toed out of the room. Meanwhile Face and B.A was discussing with Hannibal.

" Hannibal are you sure it's alright to leave the crazy fool with that girl?" B.A asked

" Yeah boss. We're not sure if she's tell the truth about the part where the general was a mole." Face said scanning Alexandra's files in the folder.

" According to the Intel I gathered about this general Ford, after the incident when he recovered he was still assigned in military bases. Then he suddenly went MIA." Hannibal pointed on a report at one of the files. " It happened in one of the supply runs. All of the people involved in that mission was all dead and accounted for but the general was missing along with the supplies which includes loads of ammo and weapons."

"And not a peep from the terrorist." Face commented as he read the report.

" That sounds fishy to me." B.A said as he look over Face shoulder to see the report. They heard a creak coming from the stairs and the saw Alexandra climbing down the stairs.

"How is he Alexandra?" Hannibal asked, the sniper smiled at him as she tucked her knife away.

" He finally dozed off." She announced, she tied her dark brown almost black wavy hair into a messy pony tail.

" Thank you Captain for doing this." Hannibal thanked Alexandra shaking her hand.

" It's nothing colonel." Alexandra showed a little reluctance as she shook Hannibal's hand. But she smiled at him earnestly. " I guess I should go?" She said heading towards the door. Then wails of sirens could be heard in the air quickly approaching them.

**A/N: third one finally done. Sorry for taking too long because 1. I am lazy and 2. I'm cant type that fast. I included the songs the hearse song because I fell in love with the song ever since I heard it sung by Murdock (well part of it) and the river lullaby because I liked it. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading. **


End file.
